<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Bat-Man and Thanksgiving Week by UnluvableMisfit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152429">The Adventures of Bat-Man and Thanksgiving Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluvableMisfit/pseuds/UnluvableMisfit'>UnluvableMisfit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluvableMisfit/pseuds/UnluvableMisfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky, a college freshman, has no idea what he's going to do during the Thanksgiving break. Staying at college for personal reasons, all he wants to do is get ahead of his homework and try to pick up a new hobby. That is until he has a chance encounter that changes the course of his week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_of_Honest_Truths/gifts">Heroine_of_Honest_Truths</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slight blond hurried from his class towards the Malta dormitory. Nicolo di Ginova was the name that was proudly displayed on his student I.D badge which was first handed to him on a lanyard shortly after attending his freshman orientation for Old Guard University. Looking back, the orientation was a bittersweet memory for him seeing as it was the one time he had ever been honest with his father and the last time they had spoken.</p><p>Apparently, uber-Catholic Senore di Ginova didn’t look too kindly at having a son that had the potential to like his friends’ sons. His mother hurried his father along after he lost his temper and threatened in both English and Italian to disown his queer son. Bless his Mama, who toddled along after the tornado that was his Father and kept swearing that he didn’t mean what he said. Kept telling him to give him till the holidays and things would be different. Well after Labor Day, Nicky gave up hope that his Father would ever look him in the eye and just put his nose to the grindstone.</p><p>His scholarship would cover his tuition and would be his ticket to completing college without having to beg his Father for anything. But without a job there wouldn’t be any extras, after getting started with classes he made a decision to work. He was able to find a job as a barista at a coffee show within walking distance of the University. The hours were early but if there was a lull his boss allowed him to do his homework as well as it allowed him to be on time for his earlier classes. All in all, Nicky was doing great. Classes were going well, work was great, he was out and proud and who cares if his Mama told him that he should probably stay away for Thanksgiving because his Father “had a bone to pick with him”.</p><p>Nicky sighed, thinking about how Thanksgiving gave him more free time than he was used to and for the first time in a while he realized that he didn’t really have much outside of work and school.</p><p>‘Time to find some hobbies,’ Nicky thought bitterly, his old pastime of going to Church was out of the running. The idea that he could go and be judged or worse yet have to go back in the closet to resume his old relationship with the Church was too much for him.</p><p>Making a note to look up some free hobbies on Pinterest, he turned the corner and swiped his card at the entrance of the Malta dorm. Walking up the stairs to the second floor where his room was he heard slamming. Racing the rest of the way up the stairs, Nicky opened the door to the second floor and heard the snarling of a young blonde man holding a bright pink foam bat in front of the trash chute.</p><p>“What dumb-ass mother….” He slammed the chute door open and using the bat almost like a sword continued, “ fils de pute consanguin…”</p><p><br/>The other blonde continued to stab into the chute while Nicky looked on half- wondering if he should ask if the other guy was ok. Just as he was reaching the conclusion that he should leave the other man alone, the blond turned around bat in hand glaring.</p><p><br/>“Do you know who did this?” The other man spat gesturing wildly to the garbage shoot as though it was some sort of smoking gun.</p><p><br/>“Did what?” Nicky asked softly, almost as though he was trying to placid the other man.<br/>The blond whipped around towards the chute and Nicky could see the anger radiating off of him as he grabbed Nicky by the arm and pulled him towards the trash chute. Peering inside, Nicky was able to make out the shape of some kind of box. Stepping back from the chute, Nicky’s face must have been perfectly confused because the blond seemed to be satisfied that whatever was down the trash chute wasn’t there because of him.</p><p><br/>“A fucking pizza box! Can you believe it?! Some asshole shoved a fucking pizza box down the shoot from either the third or fourth floor. Which one? No one fucking knows!” He threw his hands up dramatically nearly smacking Nicky in the face with the bat. Seeming to see that he almost hit Nicky, the blond calmed down a bit. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he stood up a bit straighter and introduced himself as “Sebastian”.</p><p><br/>“Yo, Booker!” a voice came from behind them and as Nicky turned around he was able to see one of the young women who brought the dorm residents together to go over safety rules. She was the formidable looking one who told the residents that if the dorm had to be evacuated due to someone burning popcorn, there would be hell to pay. Nicky believed her then and felt like he would be damned if he stopped believing her.</p><p>She strode up with the type of confidence that came from someone that knew they could win in a fight, like a warrior. Stopping in front of bat-man aka Sebastian, she quirked an eyebrow at the two of them and Nicky could only imagine how they both looked. Him, confused and slightly scared while Sebastian was looking downright maniacal.</p><p><br/>“Everything going alright, Booker?” She asked, eyes sweeping over him, coolly looking over the fact that ‘Booker’ was holding a bat.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I actually do, Andromecha.” Sebastian said sasily to the brunette. “ Please tell me, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to throw a pizza box down the trash chut and why I have to be the one who fucking deals with it? Come on, Andy! It could have been either Merril’s or Coppley’s floor and I’m the one stuck dealing with this bull-”</p><p><br/>“Booker,” The brunette stopped him mid-sentence, “ You could have gotten me if you had that much of an issue with them. “</p><p><br/>“Right, Andy, cuz you can get through to them better than I could. Copley will just apologize and do nothing while Merril will be Merril.”</p><p><br/>Nicky’s eyes swiveled between the two of them and to Nicky it seemed almost like a verbal tennis match. He tried taking a step back to get out of the situation now that things seemed to be winding down. Unfortunately for Nicky, this just drew the attention back to him. With the gaze of the feral bat-wielder and the cool warrior, Nicky seemed to shrink into himself. All he wanted to do was go into his room and look for cheap-ish ways to pass the time.</p><p><br/>“Booker,” the warrior chided looking at Nicky, “you started all this in front of one of the residents?”</p><p><br/>Booker tried to defend his position with babbling sentences but Nicky could see that she wasn’t paying Booker any attention, instead she kept her eyes on him. He didn’t like the way she watched him, it wasn’t aggressive or anything bad, it was just uncomfortable like she was seeing everything about him. After a few moments, Nicky decided that he was tired of being examined and met the cool eyes of “Andy”. Seconds went by as their eyes stayed locked before Andy smiled. That smile made Nicky feel like he passed a test, one that he wasn’t sure what it meant.</p><p><br/>“Booker,” Andy said softly, “ this can be dealt with without dramatics. Poor….” she trailed off and looked at Nicky expectantly. Nicky got the idea and quickly said, “Nicolo”<br/>“Poor Nicky, is dealing with the dramatics when I’m sure all he wants to do is go home for the break.</p><p><br/>“Oh, he’s not going home,” Booker said nonchalantly, “He’s one of like two people on the floor who’s staying home, at least according to the survey you sent. “</p><p><br/>Nicky felt his face heat up, it was almost as if the feral bat-man had no idea that he was opening Nicky up to questions that he really didn’t want to answer. He felt his heart quicken as he thought of some type of excuse to say to the loose-lipped R.A. Before he could open his mouth to defend his actions, another person rounded into the hallway and Nicky felt like his world tilted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Great Caramel Apples, Bat-Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Walking towards the group was one of the most handsome people that Nicky had ever seen with his own eyes. And it seemed like he was always seeing him, the man in question was in half his classes and a frequent visitor to his coffee shop. Nicky knew his name was “Joe” only because he was often working the machines when Joe came in, which Nicky often thanked God for because early morning Nicky was not the cutest version of himself. But, here he was confidently walking up the group of them with his eyebrow quivering in a way that made Nicky’s stomach flip. Nicky knew that he wasn’t in the right state to deal with having a coherent conversation with his dream guy come to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying his best to blend into the walls, he took a soft step away from the group. Andy and Sebastian’s eyes snapped to him and Sebastian turned towards him dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not going home, what are you doing for the rest of the week?” his voice boomed out causing Nicky to internally cringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping,” Nicky said, internally face palming, “ I mean, yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky ducked his head as Joe smiled at him. He wasn’t prepared for this type of visual assault. Sebastian thankfully took hold of the reigns and started talking about how he hadn’t slept in what seems like ages. He then turned and greeted Joe like an old friend damn near screaming Joe’s name. Joe greeted him with a smile and padded over to stand next to Nicky. Nicky, trying hard to keep his cool, tried to excuse himself from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Sebastian, I hope your day gets better.” He smiled at the group and turned around to walk back towards his dorm room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Came the authoritarian voice of Andy. Nicky froze mid step and turned around to face the group that he was trying so valiantly to leave. Standing there with hands on hips, Andy looked at Nicky with the type of gaze that ruffled Nicky just a bit. Meeting her gaze, Nicky quirked his own smile at her and raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something I can help you with?” Nicky said, putting on his best customer service voice, and couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied to see Andy take a second glance at him. Nicky knew that it wasn’t Christ-like to enjoy watching Andy’s preconceived notion of him to shake but he wasn’t Christ.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy, continued to stand with her hands on her hips before softening. The way she looked at Nicky seemed warm, but he wasn’t sure what she wanted from him. “I just wanted to let you know that Malta has events during Thanksgiving week for students who aren’t going home so if you need something to do other than sleep I’ll have Booker send you the list.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great!” Nicky said, internally shutting down the idea of being social during such a trying time, “Bye guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and left the group,making sure to keep his gaze from straying towards Joe. He then walked the few feet to his dorm suite and with shaky hands opened the door. Closing the door behind him, Nicky pressed his forehead to the wood. It was cool and helped ground him. Reviewing the last 15 minutes in his mind, he let out a shaky breath and turned to face the empty living area. All his roommates had gone home for the break and for once he was glad, they were nice enough but the last thing he needed was someone having a front row seat to his heightening anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a few deep breaths, Nicky composed himself and went to his room. His room was his sanctuary at the best of times, and he enjoyed the cool blue tones that made up his bedding. It felt both calming and welcoming at the same time. Deciding to forget about blonde bat-wielders and the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on, Nicky slipped out of his day clothes and into a soft pajama set. He was more than ready for his day to be over. Curling up under the duvet, he fell into what can only be described as a semi-restful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frantic knocking woke Nicky, turning to check the time on his alarm clock, he saw that whoever was at the door woke him up at the ungodly hour of six-twenty three on a weekend.  Irritated, he made his way out of his room and to the end of the suite where he flung back the door with a little more force than was really necessary. Standing in the doorway with his hand still raised as if to start knocking again was the blond from yesterday. Sebastian, Nicky thought groggily while still glaring at the blond who dared disturb his sleep. Seeing his glare made Sebastian's grin widen as he cheerfully told him, “ Morning! You fucked up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” came Nicky’s groggy reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucked up! Andy likes you and because of that you are therefore being summoned to help her, Nile and Yusuf set up for the caramel apple decorating contest. “ He gave Nicky jazz hands and turned around, “It starts at nine so hop to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was probably not even seven yet, Nicky was done. Done with women that could rip out his spleen sending feral assholes to wake him up at Christ o’clock in the morning. It ruffled him in a way that he hadn’t felt in a very long time and caused him to crossly say, “No”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he went to turn around and go back to the sanctuary of his bed, he felt a tug on his shirt collar that pulled him back. Struggling to right himself, Nicky saw the suite door close with a soft click. He didn’t have his keys to open it back up again because they were nestled on his desk which sadly was right next to his bed in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky turned to look at Sebastian who stood there next to him softly shaking his head with a grin pulling at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have keys, so please unlock my door.”  Nicky said, trying hard to contain his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really wish I could, buddy,” Sebastian said coyly, “but, I left my keyring with the master key in the kitchen downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kitchen,” Nicky echoed, sounding far too sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, the place where funny enough Andy is. Also caramel, and Nile who is a cinnamon roll who could kill you. So let's go!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Booker's reaction seems over the top but it was based on a situation that I personally witnessed. To Clifton, my R.A that went ham with a baseball bat, I hope you're doing better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>